Sonya Marie Oglive
'' Profile '' Full Legal Name: Sonya Marie Oglive Aliases/Nicknames:Sonic Boom,Sonya Magic,Electric Vibe Age:17 years old (born on June 23,1997) Personal Information Likes:Sugary/Sweet foods,singing,playing guitar,track running,and martial arts Dislikes:Spicy/hot foods,mean people/mean spirits,when others judge when they can't dish out themselves and villianous people that have intentions of hurting others Allignment:Good Family:Sonic the hedgehog(step-cousin),Nathaniel Oglive (brother),Petra Oglive(aunt),Adam Oglive(uncle),Deceased Mother,Kent Latimore (father) Weapons: Copper Rod and Microphone Abilities: electrokinesis: Not only she can use lightning at will,but she can also store lightning into her body to either power anything electrical or to use at a time when a lightning storm isn't occuring. When a lightning storm does occur,It increases not only her ability but also her speed and reflexes. She's one of the many known mobians that can use this ability with not only her mind,but her own body(and that can mean she can make herself a living tazer) Super Sonic Speed: Sonya had inherited the speed from her cousin's Sonic the hedgehog's side of the family. Though she can reach close to Sonic's speed,when she does Sonya can lose balance of herself and essentialy fall to the ground and hurt herself very badly if she didn't curl up in a ball on time. If Sonya didn't curl up into a ball,then she can skid along the ground,causing her skin to bleed and to rip off(depending on terrain she's running on,she'd be more safer on grassland that on mountains) Sonya's top speed is 150.55 miles Vocal Boom: They don't call her Sonic boom for nothing.Sonya has a siren ability that can kill you from the inside and out with the intense sound vibrations.But she would never do that to someone,even to those who purely deserve it. To intensify her voice,she uses a microphone to make her voice louder than before.So it's best to watch out for her Relationships: Kent Latimore ' This man is the only immediate Family Sonya had. Her father wasn't with Sonya for those last 15 years until she turned 16 years old when Kent had arranged a meeting inside of his office at his bussiness. Sonya and Kent have this reluctant yet loving father-daughter relationship: While Kent has barely any experience raising a child(no less a teenager) Sonya is very reluctant to trust Kent because of the fact he was arrested,the rumors she heard about him and the fact that he wasn't around her for the majority of her life. But nonetheless....The two do love each other very much,but Kent isn't very approving of the guys that Sonya dates. 'Ross Hunter Sonya and Ross are currently dating (and eventually get married into the far future) Ross met Sonya when he found a temporary link to the realm of light,to the world of mobius and was found unconscious on the ground by Kaci. After being carried into Kaci's cabin, Kaci left the cabin to get more firewood(as that's what she was doing during the time that Ross was found.) While Kaci left the responsiblity to tending Ross' wounds he had gotten from the intense fall from transporting from the portal link. As Sonya continued to care for him,he began to wake up. But then Abyss,a dark fairy,began attacking her. After some long explainations when Kaci and Swords came back,Sonya had offered to have Ross stay at her place to make sure he was ok. 5 Months after that,Sonya and Ross' relationship became more serious,it turned from friendship to love. Ross now dates Sonya,and in the future marries her and has two childern with her. Backstory: Sonya was born on the exact same day as her favorite Cousin,Sonic. But her mother was a very frail woman who luckily surived the day she gave birth to her. Because of gentics,sonya inherited a deadly gene that was highly common in hedgehogs that can essentially kill them in a 15 year span,this disease she had was wiped out but not completely. 3 short year later,her mother died and her father was sent to prison for assult,leaving her with only her aunt and uncle to care for her. At the age of 10 years old,she was sent to give important cargo to a scientist across the planet in order to cure her disease with Shadow being her body guard(since Shadow is imortal and has the pyschical age of 18 he still looks the same) When she came to the labroratory,the only thing that the cargo could do was to curb her disease in order for a longer lifespan. But as she got older,her body rejected the medicine used on her. At age 15 years old,she almost died.She could've been dead if not for a friend being with her,removing the virus from her body by soul extraction Now Sonya Marie is up and ready to battle out in this tournament in order to save those who are much worse off than her. Trivia: -the disease that Sonya had for the last 15 years was based off an actual disease fom actual hedgehogs known as WHS but was reconstructed to be cureable by virial extraction -Sonya is a highly clumsy character due to the WHS that she had through out her childhood.Though she's still clusmy one way or the other. -She's one of my ocs that was reconstructed over 10 times(if you read her old profiles,you'd see why man.You'd see why) -Her sin is gluttony,but because of intense excerise she burns it right off. Category:Females Category:Mobian